The after life
by Batmanisdarkness
Summary: it has been seventeen years since Voldemort died. Ginny and Harry alone with everyone else is happy but when savages (left over death eaters) invade a Holy head harpies game will something come up?


It has been seventeen years since Voldemort died. Ginny and I had three children which earned me a broken nose and yelling to no end from Ron about touching his sister every time we announce the news. James just started his first year at Hogwarts. Albus is eight and little Lily is six. Ginny was a chaser for the Holly Head Harpies and I was a sub seeker for the Chudly Cannons courtesy to Ron for breaking my nose three times. But otherwise I was an Auror for the ministry with my team Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. Draco and I became close friends once we were partnered up. We met at a pub to catch up one night and just started a new beginning of being friends. In fact, I gave little Scorpio a nimbus for his birthday a couple weeks ago. Draco wasn't too happy with me spoiling his kid. He shouldn't be talking. He gave his son a free ticket to a quitich match to the closest point possible and having him meet all the players.

It was one of Ginny's games against the Tornados which ironically Cho Chang was the seeker for. I remember the conversation we had before the game. Ginny saw us, and came over with a raised eyebrow. She thought the 'long time no see' kiss on the cheek was something else. Really I don't know why she needed to worry. Cho married a muggle and had a son named Chris who is around Albus's age. Anyways, Ginny was not happy about that. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Draco including me, were all in a booth watching Ginny. Hermione was in charge of the department of magical creatures (go figures) and had a daughter and son named Rose and Hugo with Ron. Again, go figures. We were all enjoying as the Holly Head Harpies just scored making it 180 to 20 when… Glass shattered everywhere. I covered Lily and Albus from getting cut. When I felt everything was safe to get off of my kids I looked to see a lot of booths glass break. I pulled out my wand. "Accio Firebolt?" My Firebolt came straight out of my enchanted brief case. "Hermione watch the kids. Draco summon your broom. Neville I need you to make sure what is happening. Find a place to take cover and see what's up. WE need you as a look out." I ordered. Draco summoned his broom. "Let's go." I say and we soar out into the field. "I haven't been on a field since fifth year." Draco commented. "Now's not the time Draco."I muttered angrily.

I see Cho go maid ate and swoop down to see her regain her composure on her broom. "Are you ok?" I ask her. "Yah I'm fine. But just because I'm not an auror like you doesn't mean I can't help." She says firmly and pulls out her wand. "I guess D.A helps to know how to fight." She smirked. I chuckle. "Good times." I smile. "C'mon." I look up to see people in dark robes circle the stadium. "Savages." I mutter. "What?" Cho asked confused. "I'll tell you later." "You better." She says and zooms off to help some of the players. I zoom off to another direction. "Stupefy!" I shout curses and jinxes as savages soar by. I see some soar by with bat features in their faces and I grin. Ginny. Ginny! "HARRY!" I hear someone scream and see someone with red hair falling down to the pitch. Ginny's broom was soaring crazily around the sky. I swooped down barely missing her. "Ahhh." I heard her wince. I slowly descended to the pitch. All the savages left or were lying limp on the ground. Draco flew down to me and Neville, Hermione and Ron apparated next to us. The other Weasley's and their families were around us too.

"How many savages are left?" I ask Neville. "Twenty but I doubt that was all of them. Fenrir Greyback is still out there." Neville answered. I nod my head. "I'll gather the left overs no one is fatally injured but have some cut and bruises maybe some sprained bines." Draco said. I nodded my head. "You guys can go home. Is anyone injured?" I ask them. Almost everyone shook their heads. Ginny was rubbing her head where I could see a purple lump forming. I frowned at that. "I'll take you home. Draco, Neville. I have a feeling Shacklebolt will call us for a meeting soon. Go back and rest we'll discuss the attack later." I inform them. They nodded and with a cracking sound they vanished. The rest all started to apparate. "So what are savages?" I heard a voice behind me. "Left over death eaters. Still upset about their master's death." I look to see a dirty Cho Chang still on her broom. "Daddy who's that?" Lily's voice asked. "This is my friend Cho, Lily. We went to school together." I tell my daughter. "Hi." Cho finally is on the ground and comes over to us. She kneels down to Lily then looks up at me. "She's adorable. I see you named her after your mother. She looks a lot like her." Cho smiles at me. "And this is Albus." I show my eight year old son. "He looks exactly like you." Cho giggles. "I get that a lot." Albus mutters blushing. Cho laughs.

"Well we better get back. Maybe we can meet up again." I tell Cho. "That would be great Harry." Cho says. "See you guys." And she swooped off on her broom. I turned back to see Ginny scowling at where Cho was standing. "C'mon let's go home." I say and with a crack we all are in Number 12 Grimwauld place. "Kids. How about you go to your rooms I'll be there in a sec." I tell Albus and Lily. The two kids go racing up the stairs. I went to freezer and took out some ice and put into a baggie. "Here. Put this on your head." I tell her. She does and tenses up at the cold surface. "Would you like some tea?" I ask her. She nods her head. My back faces Ginny as I make some tea. "Do you think my broom is destroyed?" Ginny asked. "Your broom probably crashed somewhere by now Gin. I think it's a goner." I tell her. I face Ginny and give her some tea. "Hey, doesn't mean I can't just get you another broom." I smile. "Yah well it'll cost too much money." Ginny says. "Nothing is too much for you." I peck her on the lips. "It's late. I'll get the kids in bed." I inform her. I walk up the stairs to see Albus writing something down. "Dad. Was this the beginning when Voldemort came back to life?" My son asked. I pondered it for a moment. "I don't know Al. But I will assure you Voldemort is not coming back. I killed him." I tell him. Albus nods his reluctantly. "C'mon it's late. Go to bed." I tell him. I squeeze his hand. "Good night Al. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen." I gave him a reassuring smile and closed his door. I heard him turn off the light and wait till I was gone.

Next I went to Lily's room to see her already fast asleep on the floor next to her dolls. I pick her up and let her sleep in her normal cloths. I kissed her forehead and then went back to Albus's room. I have known Albus enough that he gets some mischief like his brother and I. Well I was more a troublesome hero who thought stuff was suspicious. I creek open the door to his room. "When your mum comes make sure you make sure your hand me down wand isn't alight." I tell him then close the door. I went down stairs to see Ginny staring in the fire. I looked to see if anyone was there. No she was just lost in thought. I sat down next to her. It looked like Ginny stopped the side of her head from swelling to much so I took off the ice pack and place down on the table. "Do you want to go to bed?" I ask my wife. "I'll wait for you." She said. I look at her. "Alright." I smile. She kisses me and i kiss her back. We started to snog a little. I broke us apart. "I got to go." I tell her. She nods. "See you soon." I get off the couch and with a crack I was no longer in number 12 Grimwauld place but in front of the ministry of magic.


End file.
